


I’m Not Someone You Want To Be Like

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Oops, based off a scene from Spiderman Homecoming, tony is a ball of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: And for a brief moment, he can’t help the image of Steve behind him telling him the same.“Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”Of course, he had been sarcastic in his response.“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”But that was to only hide the pain.





	I’m Not Someone You Want To Be Like

“I was just trying to be like you!”

His eyes widen before warm brown dull to grey and he opens his mouth to speak.

“I want you to be better.”

Peter’s face is a mix of sad and guilt, the same face he himself has made several times, and he hates that he’s seeing it on such a young face, but Peter is turning away and guilt is hidden from him. He doesn’t want to, but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

“I’m gunna need the suit back.”

The young hero’s head, he remembers as he looks down at the mask in his hands when he’s back in his office, snaps back towards him and he’s protesting weakly.

“But I’m nothing without this suit!”

And for a brief moment, he can’t help the image of Steve behind him telling him the same.

“ _Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?_ ”

Of course, he had been sarcastic in his response.

“ _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._ ”

But that was to only hide the pain.

And now as he sits in his office chair, he can’t stop the brief images of everything he’s done up until this point.

Sure, he’s built his first circuit board at four years old, and a motorbike engine at six, and yeah, he went to MIT at the age of fifteen. And of course, he was in charge with Obadiah Stane at twenty one -

And that has him stopping. Because Obadiah brings up memories he doesn’t want. It’s one thing to be betrayed by enemies, they’re the bad guys.

But it’s an entirely other thing when the one you’ve put all your trust into, a friend, betrays you.

He remembers Afghanistan and he blinks back unshed tears and his eyes burn.

He refuses to cry, but a thought comes to mind, and he wonders just how much he’s held back over the years.

And then Steve comes to mind, and he remembers the Raft and that has his eyes widening as he remembers lying on that ground in the dark prison, arc reactor a diminishing blue glow as he stares at the gash in his suit right in the middle of blue.

And that pushes him over the edge.

He’s out of his chair stumbling as hot tears pour down his cheeks and he’s falling to his knees, resting half his weight on his hands as he chokes to pull in oxygen, and his throat burns, his head hurts so bad, his nose is stuffed, and his eyes are burning.

He can’t breathe and honestly, he can’t see, but he vaguely can make out the outline of the mask that belongs to Spider-Man, that belongs to Peter, and he closes his eyes as he remembers the words Peter said to him, and he grips the mask tightly as tears drip down and soak in below.

“...I’m not someone you want to be like.”


End file.
